


More Max

by chckpml



Category: The Book Thief - Markus Zusak
Genre: Gen, Headcanon, Post-War, canon probably, everyone is still dead im sorry, max and liesel are best friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-10 22:07:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10448604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chckpml/pseuds/chckpml
Summary: Max and Liesel are reunited.(Really just an extension of the scene where Max comes into Alex Steiner's shop after everything.)





	

**Author's Note:**

> I just found this additional chapter I wrote in grade 8 for a project and figured there could be no harm in posting it. It's really short, which is sad, but I didn't want to change it.

Liesel and Max ran at each other. It was like slow motion; they couldn’t be in each other’s arms fast enough. When her thin arms wrapped around his abdomen, she sobbed into his chest, which shook from his own tears. They toppled to the floor, and cried together, holding each other tightly.

They were both smiling through the rivers that ran down their faces, and Alex Steiner, though startled as he was, smiled himself, for Liesel had something, someone to hold on to from her life. He did not know who the man was, but he and Liesel were clearly very close.

He didn’t have anyone left. His whole family was gone. His wife and all six of his children, gone before he could do a thing about it. Yet, he  _ could _ have done something about Rudy’s death. But how could he have known things would end up like this? All he wanted was for his son to be innocent.

He might have felt terribly guilty and grief-stricken, but that was all the more reason to be happy for someone who had someone. He would never let Liesel feel the way he did, not if he could help it.

 

“Mama and Papa,” were the first words Max heard out of the girl’s mouth since he’d seen her in months. They were shortly followed by a series of near-rib-cracking squeezes from Liesel and his shirt being soaked with her tears. Again.

And so began the rather long explanation of how Liesel now lived with the Mayor and his wife, interrupted at healthy intervals by uncontrollable tears spilling from the eyes of any of the people in the room.

When Liesel finished, Max asked no questions, which greatly relieved her. She didn’t want to talk about her late foster parents any longer. She didn’t think she would be able to.

Rudy’s father, however, had a few. Well, really just one, but if he’d known the answer a bit sooner, it is safe to assume he wouldn’t be confused, as he was.

 

*** * * ALEX STEINER’S ONLY QUESTION * * ***

**FOR MAX VANDENBURG**

**“Are you the Jew?”**

 

Liesel knew Max was about to answer, but she did it for him.

“We were hiding Max in our basement.” He said nothing for a few solid minutes, which frightened her. “Mr. Steiner…”

He cut her off. “Your parents must’ve been the bravest people I’ve met.” He smiled grimly at her. “They were respectable, to say the least. They were wonderful, really.” He was tearing up again, but wiped his eyes quickly, before it was too noticeable.

“They were,” Max agreed, nodding his head.

Liesel just cried, yet again, onto Max, who rubbed her back in an attempt to soothe her, but to no avail. She went on for nearly another hour.

  
When she had calmed back down, Alex Steiner walked Liesel back to the mayor’s house, along with Max. (What else was he supposed to do with him?)

It was dark by this time, and the lack of light made Liesel scared. She held tightly to Max’s hand in fear of losing him again. He was all she had left of Himmel Street. Him and her papa’s accordion.

Alex rang the bell of 8 Grande Strasse. Ilsa Hermann opened the door frantically, and started to ask Liesel where on Earth she had been, but stopped when she saw Max, his right hand closed securely around her left.

“And who might this be, Liesel?” the woman asked, giving her a questioning look.

“This is my friend.” She couldn’t help but smile. “He’s from Himmel Street.” She turned her smile to the tall man standing next to her on the steps. “His name is Max.”


End file.
